elofandomcom-20200223-history
1727L
Specifications Model 1727L Series 3000 Case/Bezel color Beige Display type Active matrix TFT LCD Display size 17.0" diagonal Useful screen area Horizontal: 13.3" (338 mm) Vertical: 10.6" (270 mm) Monitor dimensions Width: 17.1" (434 mm) Height (inc. base): 16.9" (430 mm) Depth (inc. base): 9.4" (238 mm) Optimal (native) resolution 1280 x 1024 at 75 Hz Other supported resolutions 1024 x 768 at 60, 70, or 75 Hz 832 x 624 at 75 Hz (Mac) 800 x 600 at 56, 60, 72, or 75 Hz 720 x 400 at 70 Hz 640 x 480 at 60, 72, or 75 Hz 640 x 480 at 66 Hz (Mac) Colors 16.7 million (24 bit) Brightness LCD panel 250 cd/m2 Brightness LCD panel with touchscreen AccuTouch: 200 cd/m2 typical IntelliTouch: 230 cd/m2 typical Viewing angle (from center) Horizontal (left/right): ±80° or 160° total Vertical (up/down): 55/80° or 135° total Contrast ratio 400:1 Input video format Analog (no propriety video card needed) or Digital Video Input (DVI-D) Input video signal connector Mini D-Sub 15-Pin (female) or digital 24-pin input Scanning frequency Horizontal: 31.5–80 kHz Vertical: 56–75 Hz Video bandwidth 135 MHz Power supply External power supply, 100–240 VAC, 50–60 Hz (monitor input power 19V @ 2.65A) Power dissipation 50 W max. Temperature Operating: 0oC to 40oC Storage: -20oC to 60oC Humidity Operating: 20%–80% Storage: 10%–90% noncondensing Weight (approx.) Actual: 21.6 lb (9.82 kg) Shipping: 30.6 lb (13.9 kg) Warranty Monitor: 3 years Touch technology: 5 years AccuTouch, 10 years IntelliTouch Backlight lamp life: 30,000 hours to half brightness Agency approvals UL, cUL, FCC, IC, CE, TÜV-GS, VCCI, C-TICK Other features On-screen display (OSD) (English, German, Spanish, Japanese, French) OSD lockouts for power and user controls OSD extras include volume, treble, bass, balance 100mm or 75mm M4 VESA display mounting 100mm M5 threaded holes on base bottom for table top security Removable base Reversible stand for wall mounting Stand rotates from -5o (from vertical) to 90o (horizontal) 2 watt/channel speakers located in display head Touchscreen sealed to bezel Touchscreen sealed to LCD User's controls: side: auto, enter, ±, menu, power OSD: contrast, brightness, H/V position, color, temperature, clock, phase, recall, OSD time, language (English, German, Spanish, Japanese, French) OSD disable/enable: power, volume, and/or OSD menu * For additional mounting solutions, contact: Comrac (http://www.comrac.co.uk) Ergotron (http://www.ergotron.com) GCX (http://www.gcx.com) Innovative Office Products (http://www.innov-office-prod.com) MRI (http://www.mediarecovery.com) Ordering Information Touch Technology Touch Interface Surface Treatment Elo Part Number AccuTouch Serial Antiglare 482392-000 AccuTouch USB Antiglare 227258-000 IntelliTouch Serial Antiglare D33055-000 IntelliTouch USB Antiglare 869890-000 Unbranded, non-touch versions are also available. Please contact Elo for more information. Pricing Information For pricing information, please: contact an Elo office or an authorized Elo distributor request a quotation using our on-line form shop on-line using your credit card. (Note: our on-line store may not stock all part numbers for this model.) Power Cables A North America and European power cable is included with all touchmonitors. For touchmonitors being shipped to the United Kingdom, specify the following power cable to be added to the shipment at no cost. Part Number Countries 276875-000 United Kingdom